Iluminado saga:Iluminado entre os ninjas
by backlight
Summary: historia de muito diferente do original o que aconteceria se se outra pessoa Ficasse no lugar de minato namikaze o que pode acontecer.
1. Chapter 1

Essa e a minha primeira vez então se gostariam ou não gostarem mande sua para min opinião obrigado.

Naruto não e meu e nem seus personagens eles são do Masashi _Kishimoto_. Só os meus ocs, armas, alguns clãs, algumas técnicas, linhas de sangues, Maioria estilo e _Títulos._

Iluminado entre os ninjas

Isso começa com Lucas 17 usando a forma de cabelo espetado vermelho em chamas, olhos verdes escuro, 1,75 de altura e pele bronzeada. Ele esta usando casaco cinza escuro meio aberto, camiseta preta, uma calça azul escura e tênis preto e branco.

A onde estava mesmo... A e isso o Lucas estava lutava com um dos seus piores inimigos o doutor confusão ele tem cabelo cinza escuro longos até as costas que amarrado em um rabo de cavalo, os olhos dele e totalmente branco com três círculos pretos, 1,78 de altura e pele pálida.

Que ele usa um casaco sem mangas branco por baixo uma camiseta azul claro com calças pretas com linhas azuis claros e um sapato social preto.

Ambos estavam lutado como sempre, mas não, isso era uma armadilha para nosso herói...

Mas começa a conversar

Lucas der repente fala com sorriso: vou derrota você doutor confusão como sempre faço

Dr confusão fala: eu me rendo você venceu vamos fazer uma trégua parar de lutar vamos ser aliados \ mas ele sorrir interiormente e pensar (seu idiota nem sabe que minha armadilha e hoje que eu ganho hahaha)

Lucas surpreso ele sorriu e fala: você caiu não real que o bem sempre vai vencer o mau eu aceito eu vou aberta sua mão.

Mas Lucas nunca viu o sorriso sinistro na cara do dr confusão quando ele aperta e sente estranho quando ele vê um buraco negro se formado em baixo dos seus pés e ele olha para dr confusão e percebe sorriso sinistro e senti um calafrio na espinha e fala: por que estar fazendo isso dr agente não pararíamos de briga \ olhando confuso sem percebe que buraco começou crescer mas quase engolindo ele

Doutor sorrir mais sinistro e fala: seu idiota você acredita que eu ficaria bonzinho isso tudo era meu plano deste o começa para tirar você do meu caminho, mas falam quais são suas ultimas palavras.

Lucas com raiva e olha para pra e vê o buraco quase engolido, mas ele pensa um pouco e dar sorriso bem largo e fala mostrado o dedo do meio: vai se fuder e toma presente aqui vai Bang Dragon fogo\ ele levanta mão direita a carrega com a mão esquerda e atira e fala ainda com sorriso: tchau bobão\ o tiro bate no dr confusão e corpo dele só resta cinza e Lucas sorrir e suspira: não da pra fugir e provavelmente vou morrer ou vou para algum lugar então ele olha pra duas pessoas que parecerão na sua frente que estavam chorando e ele olho pra ambos e fala com sorriso triste: Rosa e Marina me desculpe que não posso fazer oque prometi tchau\ e começou cai no buraco negro e começou a gritou bem alto: hhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaa...

Rose e Marina e falam ao mesmo tempo: nos Téa amamos e estamos gravida e de você e vamos arranjar um jeito de te ver um dia nos Téa amamos tchauuuuuuuuuu. O buraco sumiu e rose e Marina começaram choram por causa do que aconteceu e botaram as mãos na barriga e caricio e depois sorriram dizendo a mesmo tempo: nos vamos ver você um dia no prometemos isso e uma promessa \e foram embora

Fim do capitulo 1 até Próximo capitulo tchau.


	2. Chapter 2

Essa e a minha primeira vez então se gostariam ou não gostarem mande sua para min opinião obrigado.

Naruto não e meu e nem seus personagens eles são do Masashi _Kishimoto_. Só os meus ocs, armas, alguns clãs, algumas técnicas, linhas de sangues, Maioria estilo e _Títulos._

Iluminado entre os ninjas

Em outro lugar no espaço branco Lucas vagava segundos, minutos, horas, dias, semanas, meses, anos, séculos, etc. e Lucas falou: onde eu estou\alguém responde a sua resposta.

A pessoa misteriosa fala que o som viam todos os lados: no vazio entre os mundos

Lucas se assusta e olho para lado e para outro comicamente fale: onde esta você e que você e \ fala com uma pitada medo no final

A pessoa misteriosa da uma risada e fala: atrás de você bobo

Lucas vira cabeça comicamente e fica chocado na frente dele era uma pessoa que não sabia se era homem ou mulher usava um manto escuro que cobria uma parte do rosto as únicas que da ver olhos dourados divinos e cabelo brancos longos e pessoa misteriosa vê que Lucas esta olha olhando para ele ou ela da uma risada , mas alta, mas parecia mas feminina e fala: esta olhar pra min cut.\Lucas cora vermelho brilhante e ela termina de fala: a que bonitinho esta corado

Então Lucas fala: eu desconfio você uma mulher

Ela sorrir e tira o capuz e mostrado um rosto de uma deusa Lucas fica surpreso, chocado e fala: beatiful você e muito bonita e como uma anja que caiu do céu qual seu nome.

Ela: meu nome \ela sorrir e

Fala de novo: eu sou a vida a luz de cada vida e sou a guardiã dos mundos, deus no seu mundo, kami em outro mundo, shinigami king em outro, Shelong em outro mundo, pra termina os últimos, sou uma sangue de diabo em outro mundo e uma deusa dos mares em outro mundo, mas você pode me chamar hikari ou kari se quiser cut

Lucas começa a corar mais e mais e depois ele voltar ao normal e falando serio: por que eu estou aqui responde kari

Kari fala: você esta aqui por que você vai receber informações antes de ir para outro mundo posso fala

Lucas sorrir balança a cabeça alegremente e fala: sim senhora vou ouvi tudo direitinho\ele sentou numa cadeira misteriosamente que apareceu do nada calmamente para ouvir tudinho

Kari sorrir e começa a falar: primeiro de tudo vamos fala para onde você vai, você vai para o mundo ninja onde e usado chakra para sua técnicas e também tem Nove demônios conhecidos como bijuus e eles quando juntos formam o juubi o mais poderoso do bijuus e eles são meus animais estimação

Lucas ficou surpreso, mas não falou nada ela continua: como eles são minha propriedade, mas não vamos falar disso, vamos falar outra coisa, como vai acontecer se você for\ela pensou muito e Lucas olha com ansiedade por que ele queria saber o que vai acontecer com ele então ela falou: você será um recém-nascido de novo você terá uma biblioteca mental, livro que mostrara atualização dos seus poderes e dos outras pessoas e pode chamar quando ficar mais ou menos 4 anos

, quando 5 anos poder usar todos elementos,sub elementos e elementos nunca vistos, ganhara contratos de invocações para criaturas lendárias como dragons,fênix ,dinossauros ,quimera ,cerberus o cão de três cabeças, oozaru o macaco , godzila , vampiros ou morcegos e o dragão de olhos azuis ,quatro tipo de chakra o azul elétrico que tem controle dos raios em volta do seu corpo, de outras pessoas e no céu, verde escuro que faz você ter o controle das plantas ,madeira ,animais ,falar com animais e do poder da natureza, dourado faz você mas rápido do que velocidade da luz, pode ser transporta, ir para o passado ,presente, futuro, trazer pessoas de volta a vida sem sacrifícios e cura seus danos ou regenera membros perdidos o ultimo da cor vermelho escura você pode convocar demônios , anjos ,guerreiros ,pode transforma suas mãos em garras,pode fazer duas asas negras crescerem das costas e os olhos viraram vermelho com fenda preta que poder sentir energias demoníacas ,humanas , angelicais ,etc e ter o fogo azul e fogo do inferno,

com 6 anos você ganhara super força, voar muito alto, ver no escuro, pode saber se vai chover ou não , visão raio x e controle sobre o clima,

aos 7 anos ele ganha zangetsu e a zabimaru modo shikai,hakudou e hadou e poderes de shinigames,

com 8 anos bakai de ambas espadas e um interior oco e viraram um vizard ou espada,

aos nove e dez anos ganhas poderes de shaman, mago, poderes e habilidades de Goku super sayajin todas fases , será um puro sangue sayajin , cavaleiro e poder de ler mentes,

aos 11 até 13 anos você ganhara as armas ,poderes ,memorias e habilidade de Dante, Vergil ,Nero e Sparda não tenho mas informações para os seguintes agora agora, mas você vai ter os mesmo nome só mudara o sobrenome , agora vai e mostre por que te chamam de herói iluminado crescer bonito e forte novamente por que na próxima vez que você me ver eu não serei sou uma deusa serei uma um mulher e sua futura esposa pelo menos uma da suas delas, agora isso tome como meu presente despedida\ ela colide seus lábios juntos apaixonadamente alguns minutos e depois se separam ela sorrir e fala: vá meu querido vá.

Lucas sorrir e diz sua ultimas palavras: sim minha querida tchau arte e uma explosão katsu\ lucas pula para portal com um sorriso no rosto com explosão no fundo e some de vista

Kari da sorriso triste: tchau Lucas kun

Fim do capitulo 2 até Próximo capitulo tchau.


	3. Chapter 3

Essa e a minha primeira vez então se gostariam ou não gostarem mande sua para min opinião obrigado.

Naruto não e meu e nem seus personagens eles são do Masashi _Kishimoto_. Só os meus ocs, armas, alguns clãs, algumas técnicas, linhas de sangues, Maioria estilo e _Títulos._

Iluminado entre os ninjas

Em outro dimensão o meteoro caia em konoha todos ficaram com medo os aldeões gritaram: vamos morrem vamos morrem os, shinobis inexperientes só ficam olhando com medo, os shinobis mas experientes sabia que ia morrer feliz com sorriso por que não vai pro inferno mas aconteceu o meteoro para floresta de konoha.

Em outro lugar fora das portas homem certo de cabelos branco chamado Jiraya sábio do sapo deitava grama quando de repente ele ouvi um barulho alto

Boooommmmmmm

Jiraya se assusta e fala: o que foi isso que porra e isso que merda\ só algumas distancias de Jiraya era uma cratera enorme ele começa aproxima quando ouvi alguém chorando ele percebe que era um...ele grita bem alto: um bebê essa coisa toda foi feito por bebê que merda \ Jiraya pega o bebê e ve que ele está com coberto azul escuro com símbolo da lua dourada nas costas Jiraya viu um bilhete e leu bem alto: que essa criança com você seja quem for cuide bem dessa criança como seu próprio ele vai se muito forte quando crescer ensine como usar chakra e ser ninja o nome dele rukasu kazama namikaze, cuide bem dele abraços

Da pessoa misteriosa

Jiraya suspira: onde eu mi meti, mas vou fazer se não so Jiraya o gallante\sorrir e bebê o sorriso devota mas brilhante e termina Jiraya falado: eu acho que minha vi da vai ficar muito mas interessante\ele e o bebê dando risadas bem alto.

Em outro lugar nesse mesmo dia na aldeia escondida do redemoinho aonde moram o clãn uzumaki tem grandes habilidades com fuinjutsu, pode viver mas que 100 anos ,não envelhece , curar ou regenerar membros, pode sela um bijuu em si mesmo sem consequência, pode convocar raposas e ter domínio perfeito sobre o elemento água, vento e fogo.

E uma sala três individuas o primeiro um homem de cabelo vermelho curto espetado com olhos verdes escuros estranhos, segundo era uma mulher de cabelo vermelho longo amarrado em um rabo de cavalo e olhos cinzentos e por ultima uma recém nascida de cabelos vermelho olhos cinzentos como a sua mãe der repente pai fala: querida qual será nome da nossa filha

Mãe fala: vamos ver seu nome pode ser Karin

Pai fala: não

Mãe fala: kairi

Pai fala: não

Mãe fala: kana

Pai fala: não

Mãe fala: agora vai kushina uzumaki kushina ficou muito bem gostou

Pai olha para sua mulher, depois para sua filha, sorrir e fala: kushina uzumaki seu futuro sera brilhante você encontrara um homem que terá um filho com você e seja muito forte minha filha.\ele sorrir junto com sua esposa sem percebe que olhos de sua filha ficaram vermelhos.

Passa 7 anos

País do fogo, aldeia da folha no campo de treinamento 7 encontramos três pessoas bem familiares Jiraya do sennin, rukasu kazama namikaze e anko miratashi

Rukasu fala: ero sennin e anko san pra trás e vou tentar convocar sapo chefe **jutsu de convocação\ **_formou um marca de convocação, uma grande nuvem de fumaça cobriu área depois começou a sumir mostrando grande sapo com yukata azul, uma espada nas costas e um cachimbo chamado gamabuda começa a fala: quem foi que me chamou foi você Jiraya_

_Jiraya fala: não foi eu foi o moleque_

_Gamabuda fala: quem foi então _

Rukasu falou: foi eu

Gamabuta olho para acima dele e fala: você hahaha meu convocou tá brincando foi você Jiraya

Jiraya falou: Não foi o moleque

Gamabuda começa rir de novo fala: hahahahaha pare de brincar por nenhum jeito uma criança conseguiria meu chamar hahahahaha\ gamabuda rir mais alto

Rukasu ficou com raiva e sem saber soltou muita pressão espiritual fazendo treme todos ao redor até gamabuda caiu sobe a pressão e Lucas fala: eu não vou brincar mas, venha zangetsu \ levanta e bota a mão nas costas e der repente na mão dele e um facão de açougueiro maior que ele e diz: morrer\ ele e tão rápido que só viam um borrão mas antes que acerte o sapo gamubuda fala: desculpe agora sei que você e forte, e aceito aceito você Como meu convocador mas só pode chamar quando se torna um ninja tchau\ gamabuda some no num istante, raiva de lucas sumiu e deu sorriso bem,diz e bem alto: haaaa concegui posso convocar sapos agora mão não gamabuda,superiores ou infiriores sou o sapos mais novos mas um dia poderei chamar gamubuda quando eu foi ninja,no futuro serei hokage isso e meu nindo,protegeirei minhas preciosas e meu povo com a vontade do fogo\ acabando sorrindo com olhos brilhando e determinação com fogo nos olhos.

Em outro lugar na vila do redemoinho uma menina 7 chorava por causa de sua perda o que acha que ela perdeu, ela perdeu seus pais,seus amigos,seu clan, e sua avó mito uzumaki senju e kushina lembra das palavras da sua avó que ela a segunda embacarsao da kyuubi no yoko ir para konoha ela dize que ia demora um ano para chegar e entrar na academia ela sorrir e caminha para konoha.

Fim do capitulo 3 até Próximo capitulo tchau.


End file.
